


Nanny

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Family, Getting Together, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry has finally become the Head Auror. But with the promotion comes a bigger workload. He finds himself in need of a live-in nanny for Teddy. Just when it seems an impossible task, Luna suggests Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Nanny

Harry loved his job. He had fought hard to become Head Auror. But he really hadn’t expected all the work. He was buried in paperwork and, between Teddy and being in the field, he had no time to do any of it. Most of the time he left Teddy with Molly, who never complained, but he knew she couldn’t raise another child. She was tired after raising her own five. He needed a nanny but he didn’t trust anyone.

“What was wrong with her?” Hermione asked with a frustrated sigh as Harry sent another applicant packing. 

“She’s too young. I don’t need a teenager bringing boys and parties into my home when she should be watching my son.” Harry fell back onto the couch. He was beginning to feel like this was hopeless and he might need to step down from his position. 

“What about Draco?” Luna suggested. She had insisted that she help Harry find a nanny because she could tell them if they had an abundance of nargles. 

“Pansy told me that Draco quit his job at the ministry. He needs a job and he would care about Teddy since they’re second cousins.” Luna explained. 

“That’s a great idea, Luna.” Harry grinned. 

“Harry, you can’t hire him.” Hermione said.

“Why not?” Harry asked almost defensively.

“I know that you’re still in denial but you stalked him for an entire year and then spent all of eighth year trying to make friends with him, only for him to ignore you. You’re obsessed with him and it is not healthy.” Hermione pointed out. 

“I see your point, but I don’t care. Do you know his floo address, Luna?” Harry grinned as Hermione sighed. 

So Harry was knocking on Draco Malfoy’s door. He had tried the floo and gotten no answer so he came over. He was surprised to see a small, but fairly nice, apartment building. 

“What do you want, Potter?” Draco opened the door.

“Do you want a job?” Harry asked.

“What?” Draco looked confused. 

“Do you want a job?” Harry said slowly like he was speaking to a child.

“What kind of job?” He asked, looking suspicious.

“I need a live-in nanny for Teddy. Luna pointed out that you needed a job and he is your second cousin.” Harry explained. 

“I would have to live with you?” Harry nodded here. “All I have to do is help with the kid?” Harry nodded again. “Okay, when do I start?” 

Draco fell in love with Teddy ten minutes after meeting him. He was surprisingly good with children and Harry didn’t feel nervous leaving him alone with Teddy. Draco had started the day after Harry offered the job and, after just three weeks, he was comfortable around his once enemy. 

Harry loved having Draco around to help with Teddy. They sometimes spent nights on the couch chatting and it was through these talks that Harry realized why he had always been obsessed with Draco. He was in love with him and had been for a long time. Without the pressures of war, maybe it could work. Well, Harry hoped it would. He decided his best chance would be on Sunday when Andromeda had him. 

“I hate how quiet it is here when Teddy is gone.” Draco said when they were alone. Harry was making dinner while Draco “helped”. Really, he just sat on the counter behind Harry and talked to him as he cooked. 

“Me too. It reminds me of before he came to live with me full time. Sometimes I would just play music so loud that I couldn’t hear myself think because sitting in the quiet was not good for me.” Harry confessed. 

“I don’t want to talk about depressing things tonight. How was work?” Draco asked. 

“The same as always. Boring cases and loads of paperwork.” Harry shrugged, turning to face Draco while the noodles cooked. 

“That’s why I quit. I was so tired of the repetitive days. Maybe if I had been an auror like I wanted to I wouldn’t have gotten so fed up. But I got stuck in international affairs because I can speak bloody French.” Draco rolled his eyes with a scoff.

“I meant to ask about that. Luna told me you quit but it slipped my mind.” Harry answered. He had wondered why Draco would quit his job. He didn’t seem the type to take chances like that. 

“I had another job lined up. I was going to do curse-breaking with Gringotts but someone came along with more experience before I could start. I was thinking of going freelance when you showed up.” Draco explained. 

“Are you glad I showed up or would you rather be breaking curses right now?” Harry asked, taking a step forward. 

“I’m very glad you showed up.” Draco grinned. 

“Me too.” Harry decided to take his chance. If not now, when? He had been obsessed with Draco for years. So he took another couple of steps forward to stand between Draco’s legs where he still sat on the counter. 

“Harry?” Draco whispered, looking nervous.

“I’m going to kiss you, Draco. Is that okay?” Harry asked, hesitating. 

“Merlin, yes.” Draco breathed in relief. He reached out as Harry pressed their lips together, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair. Harry pulled away after a few minutes and grinned. Draco smiled back and went to pull Harry in again but paused. 

“What’s that smell?” He asked, looking around. 

“Oh, shit!” Harry realized he had forgotten about the food. The water had evaporated and the noodles were stuck to the bottom of the pot. He glared at Draco, who was laughing at him. 

“Maybe we should get takeout. We can have some fun while we wait for it to arrive, yeah?” Draco smirked. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry grinned. 

Later that night, Harry reminded himself to thank Luna and to tell Hermione he told her so as Draco clung to him in his sleep.


End file.
